1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chip card holder for a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones typically employ chip cards such as SIM cards, for example for storing user information. Chip card holder is used to hold the chip cards within the portable electronic devices.
A conventional chip card holder is usually provided to facilitate convenient assembly and disassembly of a chip card. With the development of electronic industry, the chip card can be integrally manufactured with the chip card holder for decreasing the production cost. Such chip card cannot be taken out from the chip card holder.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.